onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabiyan
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Cacao Island | occupation = | jva = Hiroshi Okamoto }} Rabiyan is a flying carpet homie that is often seen with Charlotte Pudding. Appearance Rabiyan is a striped carpet with black points on its edges. It has a human face near its front. Personality Rabiyan sings the word "carpet" constantly, much like many of the other homies in Big Mom's territory, though it is also capable of normal speech. It is loyal to Charlotte Pudding, as it flies her around to wherever she needs to go, and also laughed hysterically when Pudding mocked Sanji. Abilities and Powers Rabiyan is capable of flying and carrying people on top of it while doing so. It is capable of going extremely fast. History Whole Cake Island Arc Rabiyan flew Charlotte Pudding and Nitro to where Pudding's cafe, Caramel, used to be, interrupting a dispute between the police and the pirates Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper. While Pudding talked to the Sanji Retrieval Team in her house, Rabiyan spread out on the floor and played with Carrot. Two days later, Rabiyan and Nitro watched as Pudding talked with Sanji in her room. Later Pudding shot and captured Vinsmoke Reiju, and in Pudding's Room, Nitro restrained Reiju while Rabiyan floated nearby. There Pudding revealed her plan to murder Sanji during the wedding and started making faces to predict what Sanji's reaction would be, causing Rabiyan and Nitro to laugh hysterically. On the day of the wedding, Rabiyan was in Pudding's room, expressing concern for a sad Pudding. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed and Big Mom began suffering a craving illness for wedding cake, Rabiyan was seen carrying Pudding and Nitro as Pudding explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving to her siblings. Rabiyan then carried Pudding to Bege, so she could ask Chiffon for help. After Chiffon agreed to go with Pudding, Rabiyan took them to the Seducing Woods, where they located Sanji. As Sanji and his group were fleeing from Big Mom, Rabiyan and the two sisters approached them. After Chiffon requested Sanji's help in making a cake for Big Mom, Sanji agreed to assist them and hopped on the carpet homie. Rabiyan then flew for Cacao Island. Rabiyan later brought Pudding, Chiffon, and Sanji to Chocolat Town on Cacao Island. Until they arrived at the Sweets Factory, Sanji hid inside Rabiyan's folds. While approaching the Thousand Sunny on Bege's ship, the Nostra Castello, Pudding and Sanji left the cake in Bege's hands and used Rabiyan to fly to the Sunny, with Sanji hiding in Rabiyan's folds. After Sanji reunited with the Sunny group and informed them of the Big Mom Pirates' awareness of their rendezvous point, Rabiyan transported Sanji and Pudding back to Cacao Island to help Luffy. Much later as Pudding sat in an alley at Cacao Island after parting ways with Sanji, Rabiyan and Nitro were by Pudding's side when she cried thinking about Sanji. Translation and Dub Issues In the Weekly Shonen Jump printing of Chapter 851, Rabiyan's name was romanized as "Rabian". However, in the volume release, Oda changed it to "Rabiyan". Trivia *Being one of the homies created by Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi abilities, it shares her crew's fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. **Rabiyan, as a flying carpet, may be a reference to the magic carpet mentioned in ''One Thousand and One Nights'', also known as Arabian Nights. His name might come from this connection. References Site Navigation ca:Rabian ru:Рабьян it:Labiyan fr:Labiyan es:Rabiyan pl:Rabiyan Category:Homies Category:Chocolat Town Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates